


That was Easy.

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	That was Easy.

"Why can't you just admit that he makes you happy?" Mikey groaned "I don't know what your talking about" Gerard replied absentmindedly. Mikey rolled his eyes walking away it was clear Gerard wasn't going to do anything about it.

Mikey left Gerard where he was going to Franks room, Frank was playing his PlayStation yelling at the game. "Frank" Mikey yelled Frank jumped pausing the game "why do you have to come in here yelling". Mikey rolled his eyes "Gerard wants to talk to you".

Frank raised an eyebrow "about what" Mikey just shrugged walking out of the room, Frank got up walking up the stairs. He looked in Gerards room but he didn't look like he was expecting him. Frank just shrugged to himself and walked in "Mikey said you needed to talk to me?".

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and then sighed "he's just being a dick" Frank sat down next to Gerard. "About what?" Gerard shook his head laying back on his bed "nothing he just liked torturing me". Frank stood up leaning over Gerard "about what" Gerard just looked away.

Frank jumped on top of Gerard straddling him "come on tell me" Frank grinned Gerard wheezed trying to push Frank off. "Tell me tell me tell me" Frank started bouncing up and down on him, Gerard was having a hard time not think about Frank bouncing on his dick. 

It didn't work because he was getting hard and a moan escaped from him causing Frank to stop. Franks eyebrows raised and his mouth opened "oh" is all he said "I see now" Gerard shook his head but it was too late. It was clear anyway and Frank could feel Gerard dick through his pants. 

Frank rolled his hips slowly causing Gerard to groan, Frank pulled his shirt off throwing it begins him. Gerard couldn't help himself he reached up pulling Frank down into a kiss grabbing Franks ass. Frank rutted against Gerard moaning into his mouth before jumping up and closing the door. 

Frank struggled to get his pants off and when he did went strait for Gerards just pulling them down enough to get his cock out. He climbed back on Gerard rubbing his ass on him before shoving two fingers in his mouth. When he thought they were wet enough he shoved one in his ass moving it around. 

Frank added another one in scissoring them to stretch himself out, Gerard just laid there in shock because this was happening right in front of him. Frank added a third finger groaning when he hit his prostate, he pulled his fingers out spitting into his hand. Frank slicked up Gerard cock and lined it up with his hole slowly sinking down. 

It burned but it felt so great Gerard reached up pulling Frank back down into a kiss shoving his tongue in his mouth. Frank pushed himself up leaning on his arm so he could bounce on Gerard cock. Frank was letting out breathy moans until it hit his sweet spot and he groaned.

Gerard grabbed Franks hips pulling him down harder "fuck I'm so close". Frank reached down jerking off hard and fast, Frank legs were starting to hurt but he couldn't stop. He was so close and with a twist of his wrist he was coming all over Gerard he didn't think he had ever come so hard in his life.

Frank tightened around Gerard and slammed himself into Gerard over and over again, Gerard pulled him down one last time holding him there as he came. Frank let out a long moan as Gerard filled him, Frank continued rolling his hips slowly until Gerard stopped him.

Frank pulled off of Gerard falling next to him sighing "so I take it that's what Mikey said you wanted to talk about". Gerard just grunted pulling Frank closer to him, Frank grinned at him throwing his leg over him before getting comfortable. Gerard rolled his eyes at himself he didn't know it would be that easy or he would have done it sooner.


End file.
